Partial support is requested for the 16th Gordon Research Conference on Chronobiology, to be held on July 19-24, 2009 at Salve Regina University, Newport, Rhode Island. The significance of circadian clocks in regulating temporal physiology has become increasingly clear and as a result, much effort has been devoted to the analysis of the mechanisms underlying circadian processes. Recognition of the key role played by circadian rhythms in human health and disease, combined with recent landmark discoveries regarding the molecular mechanisms that both generate and regulate the circadian system, has led to a remarkable expansion of the field. Today, chronobiological research attracts a host of researchers from a broad range of disciplines, including neuroscience, molecular genetics, photobiology, computational biology, and metabolism, as well as sleep medicine, psychiatry, and oncology. The aims of the Gordon Conference on Chronobiology are: 1) To provide a forum for discussion and for identifying general principles in the rapidly expanding field of chronobiology. 2) To stimulate interactions among researchers working in the various sub-disciplines of chronobiology and thus enhance the coherence of the research field as a whole. 3) To intensify interactions between young and established researchers, and thus sustain high-quality chronobiological research. 4) To promote both national and international collaboration by bringing together scientists from many different research groups and countries. 5) To promote translational research by bringing together investigators employing model organisms with those studying human subjects in circadian research. The conference will achieve these goals by assembling approximately 150 scientists encompassing individuals from different countries, age groups, genders, and using different research models. The program will focus on new and emerging developments in key research areas (see Tentative Program). In accordance with the highly successful Gordon Conference format, lectures will be presented in 8 morning and evening sessions with ample time for discussion. Four poster sessions will allow participants to present additional data. Special attention has been given to achieving gender balance (see discussion leaders) and to including experts from very diverse disciplines to achieve a broadly-based understanding of the frontier of our science and insights as to future opportunities. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Partial support is requested for the 16th Gordon Research Conference on Chronobiology, to be held on July 19th-July 24th, 2009, at Salve Regina University, Newport, Rhode Island. Conference objectives are to bring together a diverse group of leading researchers for a program focused on new and emerging developments in key research areas, in order to increase interactions, promote collaboration, and promote translational research. Outcomes will have health relevance for ameliorating dysfunctions that manifest as sleep, affective, cognitive, neurological, metabolic, endocrine and oncological disorders and occupational health.